He Said She Said
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Based on the song He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale. He says things about her. She says things about him. It's a game of back and fourth with out either knowing the truth. In response to HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's challenge, but I'm taking it another step.
1. Blue

He said he loved her smile.

He loved it because whenever he had a tough time on set, or when the press came out with a new rumor that got the press asking the truth. Whenever she came in, walking in with that bright smile of hers cheered him up.

Things were always so confusing. But everyday at lunchtime all he had to do was look up at her. See her bright lipstick on those plump lips. Give her one of those smirks of his. And then leave, knowing the day was already better.

No matter how blue he felt, she would always cheer him up.

So today he was almost rushing into the cafeteria, needing that smile of hers. Things had turned for the worst the second his car didn't start this morning. And then it got worse because they had to stop filming because crazy fans broke into the studio. He also noticed that the normal cafeteria lady wasn't there to give him steak. He would have to eat whatever they served today like the rest of them.

He walked in, his eyes instantly going to the table in the far back. Each of the chairs there were empty. Even the other ones weren't there. His heart beat a little harder in his chest, knowing the stress he had endured wouldn't go away today. Where was she?

He didn't want to think it, but Chad Dylan Cooper needed Sonny Monroe. Her smile was the medicine he required.

Yep. Things were definitely not going the way they were supposed to go. All he had to look forward to now was the rest of the day, and then he got to go home.

Actually, he didn't have anything to look forward to today. All he looked forward to was her smile. It always fit with that lovely face of hers. He sometimes wondered if someone could be that beautiful. Apparently someone could be that beautiful since she worked in the studio next to his…And she appeared in his dreams every night.

Even though he would never tell her that.

He got up, grabbing his water bottle along with him. Maybe he would take a stroll through their set today. See what was going on.

But his ears perked up as he heard her laughter coming from down the hall. He got a glimpse of that perfect smile of hers as she laughed along with Tawni. But when they saw him, Sonny stopped as her friend kept walking. "Chad." She wasn't smiling anymore.

"Sonny." He answered.

They both gave fake smiles. She brushed passed him as a spark was passed between them.

Though she didn't stop to talk, he got everything he wanted for today. Maybe things weren't going so bad…

Since he got to see that smile he loved.


	2. Freedom

She said she loved the way he acted.

Even though he was the only one that got on her nerves, it also made her love the chase. He himself had this aura about him that made him act the way he did, so she didn't blame him. Most boys like that would act the way he does.

And just because she got annoyed at him so much didn't mean she didn't like it. She never said that.

She just liked him in general. The way he acted. Looked. And even smelled.

Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't like anyone else. He did things his own way. The way no rules applied to him. The freedom to do anything he wanted.

If he wanted a steak, he would get a steak.

If he wanted portray someone else, he would portray someone else.

If he wanted to shove a puppy, he could shove a puppy…but that didn't usually go to well in Hollywood.

The way he acted around her was different also. Sometimes caring, sometimes the usual jerk face that he always was. But deep down Sonny could tell there was someone nice under the Mackenzie Falls façade.

"Watch where you're going Monroe." She snapped out of her thoughts t see him about five inches from her face. Her eyes narrowed as she caught herself, not tripping into him. "You can't mess my perfectness up."

She snickered. "What a girl. I think you and Tawni should go into a competition against each other. Let's see who would win…" She rolled her eyes, stopping to look into the blue ones of his. He gave her a fake smile, holding out the white yogurt to keep the collecting condensation from dripping on him.

"I would. I always do." He placed a hand on her hip. It was freezing from holding the cold dairy treat. He used strength from that hand by itself to move her to the side of the hall for him to get through. She almost yelped by how cold it was, but then he would have moved his hand. He walked away, giving her one last smirk before turning the corner.

All she could do was sigh.

Because after all she loved the way he acted.


	3. Afraid

He said he was worried about her.

She was the girl who was always happy. The one who always put others before herself, with a smile on her face through it all...Well, for the most part. Whenever there wasn't a smile or a laugh around the sets, people didn't think twice. But Chad Dylan Cooper knew better.

No laughs meant no smiles. No smiles meant no happiness. And no happiness meant Sonny being in a sad mood.

So today when he passed by her dressing room, he noticed no talking or laughing coming out. He knew they weren't in a sketch, so they obviously had to be in here. When he walked in, he found her splayed on the floor staring at the ceiling. "What's up with you?"

Her eyes went from him back to the ceiling. A word didn't come out of her mouth. Usually at this time she would demand why he walked in here with out permission. He couldn't help but notice she was almost frowning. "Seriously."

"I'm afraid that I can't come up with a good enough sketch for tomorrow." She sighed, blinking.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, that's it? No dissapointing mom? Or bad rumors? I thought it was worse than that. Oh well, see yah." He nodded once and proceeded to head out the door.

When he walked out, he noticed that she didn't even respond. Though he left, it was the oppsite than what he felt. He wanted to stay longer. But if he did, that would be different for the both of them. Good or bad, he didn't really know. He had to resist the urge to run back into the room and cradle her and tell her everything was alright.

Because after all he cared about her feelings.


End file.
